Cycle Broken
by diablo2012
Summary: The life of Shara as she finds love and loss in the most unfamiliar places, Going through many familiar landmarks. BUT WITH MY OWN LITTLE TWIST! M soon
1. Cycle broken

A/N: Hello again. I have a fuuuuuuuuuuuu**ing annoying sister that backchats with everything. Beat her easily, but I need to vent my anger to something productive. So this was born! And also, if there are any spelling mistakes, do tell me. And also, the bits I leave out are unimportant but you should know all them.

Disclaimer: I do not own elder scrolls blah-Dee-blah-Dee-blah. They are owned by their respected copyright owners. Blah-Dee-blah, Any use of these copyright infringements will result in a fine and maybe a ban from the internet. Blah blah… wait, WHAT!

Characters: F! Dragonborn/Dovahkiin Nord named Shara (OC). Aela. Main two and a couple of others like Halgrind (OC)(NO SMUT OR LEMONS YET! NOT UNTIL AFTER THE COMPANION QUEST AND GREYBEARD INDUCTION TRAINING)

Takes place just when you see the giant outside Whiterun and the dialogue may be different as I will shape it to my will (*muffled* don't hurt me!)

_This_- Thought

_**This**_- Words of Power

_This_- telepathy (rare)

Warnings: Bad language and unintended innuendos, nothing bad.

On with the show!

**Cycle Broken**

Shara stumbled over the many rocks and juttering out teeth-like mountains that infested the world of Skyrim. It wasn't long until Shara came across the hub of Skyrim and the majestic grasslands of Whiterun, Hub of Skyrim, so the man from Riverwood had wondrously expressed to her. After what felt like ages standing atop the little rock face, Shara slowly dismounted her new favourite place to admire Skyrim. Seeing for miles, to the edge of the plains. Shara took off towards the front door of the Nordic settlement only to be stopped by an almighty roar.

The Nord pulled out her dual steel swords she had taken from Helgen during her… Fiery escape… and ran to the source of the commotion. Hoping it wasn't a Dragon since the power the first one displayed was utterly fear provoking, Shara loomed over a couple of guards and a weird looking woman with dark red hair wielding a bow trying to subdue a Giant. _At least it isn't a Dragon, By GODS, That was scary_ she thought as she joined the fray slicing the Giants Achilles heel and stomach until the being roared out in pain and fell forward onto the arrows that protruded from his skull and chest.

After the giant had been slain, Shara sheathed her swords and wiped some red hair of hers that tried to block her vision. She wore imperial armour as she hadn't seen anything else available it the time, It was more of a rush thing, Shara stood up straight after surveying the dead creature in front of her to hear a powerful yet commanding voice behind her. "Who is this Woman? Identify yourself!" Shara twizzled on her aching feet to come face to face with the woman she had seen shooting steel arrows with deadly accuracy at the beast. Her pure brown eyes full of power and ferocity.

"I am Shara, I was at Helgen when a Dragon attacked," Shara explained calmly. Only to receive a cold welcome. "From Helgen? A Dragon? I find that hard to believe, if so, Jarl Balgruuf should know, I do not know why you are here, but respect Whiterun and her people," With that, The weirdly clad red head twisted around sheathing her bow and walking off gracefully in the direction of the wooden and stone walled city. "Don't mind her, she's a bit of a loose piece of fire in a wood, It spreads quick," During this Shara turned to see a Whiterun guard speaking to her. "Are you Imperial?" He asked. Shara replied "No not yet, probably won't be, but, who was she?" The Guard seemed shocked at the sentence only replied with a war fortified voice, "Aela? You don't know of the greatest bowmen of the Companions?" Shara just cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head indicating her question.

"Oi Vey… Where have you been the last couple of years? The Companions are powerful descendants of the first settlers of Tamriel, Skyrim is only a fragment of Tamriel, as you might know, not many people like going from Skyrim to other areas. Aela, she was a beauty until she put on the tattoo along her face, probably from insecurity or some other weird reason yet she still is b-e-a-U-tiful, but hey, how do you not know anything here? And more importantly, where can I be taught to lie like that?" The Nordic girl just tilted her head further, "I was caught during a Stormcloak incursion. Along with a guy called Ralof and a Hose thief who I didn't catch the name of but heard he was from Riverwood. Also, there was this other guy, I think Ralof called him Ulfric? Jarl of Windhelm and true High King? Anyway, I'm from outside Skyrim, Can't remember much since I was bludgeoned by an Imperial"

The Whiterun guard just looked more interested. After a very long conversation about the companions, the Nine Holds, The Nine holds governing cities and a brief talk on what happened at Helgen, The Whiterun guard said his goodbyes and asked Shara if she needed any info or help, she could always find him outside the Dragonsreach. Shara said her goodbyes and headed to the Jarl. Explaining her little incident in Helgen. The Jarl was a bit, adamant, to say the least. But he did soak it in. After another long talk with his Housecarl, whatever that was, Irileth and his steward Aventus Avenicci. He came to a decision and regarded the secondary being standing before him.

He started talking about other matters like the western watchtower, how they had reports of a strange flying beast spitting out fire. At this point Shara saw her opportunity, "Jarl? No meaning to interrupt but, I think that was a Dragon that attacked your Watchtower. It might even be the same one from Helgen, Or even a different one entirely, May I prove myself to you and help defeat this dragon?" The Jarl seemed to hesitate, probably considering his options. His two ego-like subjects were trying to dissuade and persuade him on allowing or disallowing Shara to help with the retake. After a few more minutes of eternity silence, the Jarl came up with his decision. In his rough and very powerful accent he spoke "If what you say is true then you are the greatest asset we have and our top advisor on these matters, Join Irileth and a squadron of Whiterun guards and find the beast,"

"But, I have another task for you to do, a Nordic burial ground has a Dragonstone in it that my court wizard wants can you get that first? Prove yourself to me and then go to the tower" With that Shara took off for the barrow and completely obliterated all inside it, it took her a hefty few lockpicks to get the stuff inside the master's chest, but she got the goods. When she reached the end, she heard a voice in the back of her head, A sort of chant. The massive cavern had a coffin and a couple of valuable stuff Shara could use to gain a large amount of money with, pocketing it; she searched the cavern a little more, finding hidden chests. Whenever she moved away from the block centre, the voice grew louder, she couldn't ignore it any longer, she couldn't find the Dragonstone, but she could find the source of the annoying huffy voice. When a little glimmer on the alter on the center level, she found it was coming from some weirdly scrambled up lines and dots. She got closer and lightly stroked the shining lines. The blues' hue, along with her vision, dissipated, but the voice grew so loud in her head. Shara thought she was knocked out, but when the floor didn't make contact with her body, she wondered if she was even alive. Even with her blue eyes fully wide, It was only when the vision seemed to back away from her mind did she see a Draugr standing in front of her. It snarled at her as Shara drew her swords. She was the first to strike, but this was no ordinary Draugr. This was an Overlord.

Shara didn't notice the thing yell at her. Only the wind that came with it she noticed. It did smell very dead. Just as much as he will be now. After several blows, the Overlord crumbled to pieces. Feeling a sense of pride and overconfidence, she scavenged its body for the Dragonstone she had been searching for. A couple of coins came along too, but she concentrated on the weird tablet with the same markings on it as the alter behind her. Shara didn't want to dawdle any longer than she needed to. She ran back to Whiterun with swiftness only a shade could match.

When she produced the stone tablet to the wizard did the Jarl order her presence. She headed to him slowly. When she did, he gave her compliments of greatness and how she had, without fear, taken on a burial ground filled to the brim with Draugr and a Draugr overlord and that she had undoubtedly won the trust of the Jarl. Even if his name was Balgruuf the Greater, He told her that she was more powerful than the entire contents of Jorrvaskr and the Companions. "Now, I have given permission for you to purchase one item for absolutely free in my city. It's the least I can do. We can finally decipher the ancient Dragon texts and find out what they mean. Now, Impress me further and vanquish whatever is destroying the Western Watchtower. Let it be Man, Machine or Dragon. I have high expectations of you. Make me proud."

After supplying herself with more powerful weaponry and armour, Shara headed in the direction in which Irileth would rendezvous her at. Taking her less than an hour to reach her destination, Shara and the other guards seemed to have their mouths drop further downwards than the floor. Carnage, it was the best way to describe the utter obliteration of the tower. All that was left was a couple of dead corpses and a tower that didn't even resemble what it was constructed for anymore. After ages of staring, Irileth spoke in a sorrowful voice, "I know what we see is dreadful, I do hope there were survivors. Everyone spread out and look for clues like a Dragons scale, If there is none then it isn't what we think it is, If it is, May the Gods watch over us.

Shara clinked along in her freshly made iron armour and some sweet looking war axe. The Skyforge blacksmith called it a Skyforge steel war axe. It was smooth and fitted her perfectly. She drew said axe and her shield. Steel Arrows perched on her back ready to be pulled out like the Imperial bow she had picked up. Easy combo to begin with. Shara doesn't like wearing a helmet, but today, she was being careful and wore a rather horny iron helmet. (No innuendo meant there) Shara stormed on into the courtyard, or what's left of it, and surveyed the skies, she noticed the guards were looking more around for bandits, or more rather, Stormcloaks. Shara just tsked and shouted out "Look to the skies, the Dragon isn't likely to stalk behind a small tower is he?" It definitely caught their attention, but her feeling of power subsided as the dark Elf Irileth called out "You are not in charge here, Peasant, I am and I have instructed for them to find anyone alive and you haven't won my trust yet like you have the Jarl. You have to first prove to me you can take orders before you can give them," Shara just sulked. _Ungrateful Bitch _Shara thought in her head. She didn't like taking orders, as long as it was fun or dangerous, she was happy. Shara was knocked out of her stream of endless cursing when a guard pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow.

Screaming at the top of his voice, he screamed so almighty Ysgramor himself heard it himself, "DRAGON! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He shot his first arrow at the approaching flying death trap. Backing up slowly, he didn't notice the Dragon land only an inch away from him. Shara watched with a feeling of dread, not only for herself, not only for the things that will happen to her, but the things that will happen to the guard if he didn't move now. She watched as the dragon opened it gigantic mouth and roared out spewing fire all over the guard. He didn't even have time to scream. Shara just pulled up her lead arms and ran for the dragon. The dragon just took one glance from the human approaching it. His eyes widened and he took flight before Shara could even get her first blow to it.

"Blast it!" She shouted to the guards. Irileth didn't even have time to notice that she was obeying commands. She probably thought that she was the expert now; she knows what she's doing. "Aim for the wings! Clip it!" Shara didn't even want to dwell on the feeling of power. Only the sudden urge to kill the beast. Something inside her seemed to pull her to know some sort of strength to kill beast. She pulled out her bow and knocked an arrow, pulling the string far back, almost like it will snap. She let the arrow fly, The Dragon let out a massive cry of pain as the arrow landed directly square in its eye. Its head bobbed around more and more as it was trying to subdue the pain and fly away, only to be hit by another similar shot that punctured its wing.

Surprised at the accuracy, Shara couldn't even hit a training dummy when she was growing up. She just stared at the bow and saw the creature spiral out of control and directly at her. She sheathed her bow and pulled out her shield and axe. Waiting for the thing to crash, she waited. Judging the distance, Shara launched herself straight at the beast as it landed, sending chunks of earth and vegetation everywhere. Shara struck the vile creature in the neck. Blood spurting out.

Shara hit it more times, straddling the blooded neck of the creature; she pummelled the still good eye several times until the creature screamed. Inhuman and blood curdling as it was, Shara was only driven to kill it more. Slicing the head to pieces, the creature fell silent and fell noisily to the ground. Shara pulled out her axe from the creature and dismantled its almost severed head. Looking down at her hands. She could still feel that urge to destroy all Dragons. She looked back up at the Dragon, only to see its scaled body seem to disintegrate before her. The outer skin seemed to peel off and disappear into the breeze, Revealing the skeleton inside. As this was happening, Shara saw white ghostly tendrils rapidly wrap her form coming from the Dragon. Shara just then looked down at her hands as the tendrils were absorbed into her skin.

"Wha…What just happened?" Shara asked hoping for some god damn miracle to show itself. "WOW! So you're a Dragonborn? Who would have known hey? I've only knew you less than a day and I have seen you rise from newcomer to VIP," Shara looked up and towards the guard she had been complimented by. "What am I now? A Freak? What just happened?" Shara couldn't help but question her. Not expecting an answer, she looked towards the bones and scales strewn on the floor. "You're a Dragonborn, you have the power to full kill Dragons and you have the ability to speak in the pure form. The language of the Dragons," Shara then whipped her head violently toward her friend.

"Now I do hope I don't start talking like an earthquake," Shara replied regaining and trying her best to keep her cool" The guard just chuckled and approached her." hah, hah, Quite the contrary actually, you have the ability to speak with words so powerful, they can take physical form. Demonstrate to me your Words of Power, search your soul for that one Unrelenting Force of Power" Shara just closed her eyes and looked into herself, Only to feel a sudden gibberish word hit her, it wasn't even a real word. She looked at the guard and said to him. "What if this doesn't work? Plus, I don't think I have brushed or washed since before I was captured," The guard just chuckled and quickly said "Hit me, Not literally though,"

Shara just closed her eyes and found that word again. She turned her head in the guards' direction and said, "_**F**__**ὕ**__**ss!**_" As soon as she spoke the word, a massive gush of wind hit the man and almost made him fall over. Shara just looked astounded that she even knew the word. She sent out a stream of curses to herself and helped the man with apologies. "No sweat, it was a bit surprising, wow! That was powerful! It seems you manipulate the air around you and turn it into a sort of weapon to stun your enemies. Not that I am one, Halgrind doesn't have enemies, just annoyances and friends," Shara then found his name to be one of a different power. It was different in a way that he was a sort of general of Whiterun, He probably wasn't but she was happy to know his name.

"Sorry anyways." She couldn't stop repeating herself. It was annoying, yet Halgrind didn't seem to be effected. "As I said, No sweat" Shara just admired his steel and bravado and finally knew what that crazy shrivelled up walking bone fashion statement did at the altar. He spoke a word of power. He was One like Her, Dragonborn. "Now I know what you're thinking, That Draugr is a Dragonborn, On the contrary actually, he isn't. He only has access to a word and the power to access that word in his mind. But yes, you are very much alone, yet there have been others like you here in Skyrim before," Halgrind spoke quickly. At that new piece of info, Shara knew she wasn't alone, yet she was.

As long as she had friends like him, she was happy

Surprisingly, she is mistaken.

Shara made her way back up to Dragonsreach. Ready to meet the celebration of a lifetime. When she entered Jarl was standing there ready to speak to her. "Well done, Irileth had already told me of your power, So, What is it like being a Dragonborn?" He spoke with intent and patience. "First, what the hell is a Dragonborn, Halgrind didn't fill me in on that much. Second, how the Hell did Irileth beat me here? Thirdly, I can kill Dragons, I was told 'No one can kill a Dragon, Only leave it in a decaying slumber'" She finished with a tendency to have an answer. After a Very long conversation with the Jarl, did Shara hear a very powerful voice boom in the air, "_DOVAHKIIN!_" Startled at this, she looked around and saw the Jarl there almost as surprised as her, "About damn time too, Greybeards are getting a bit slow. As if they are intent on the world being left at the tip of a knife." Shara had even more questions, The Jarl filled her in on those as well, _All of a sudden, My life goes from innocent but convicted and almost beheading to Dragonborn or Dovahkiin_ Shara couldn't help but speak in her head. Only when the Jarl spoke about an honour did Shara return to the land of the living. "It is a great honour to be in your presence, Dragonborn, With your help by slaying the dragon and returning peace to Whiterun, I grant you this sword from my armoury, along with granting you the honorary title of Thane, It is the highest status I can give to a champion of my people. You deserve it,"

As he finished, another woman walked on over, dressed in steel armour and a steel shield. She didn't wear a helmet, but made her look even sexier. She looked toward the familiarly dressed warrior and said in a smooth voice, "Honour to you, my Thane" At that, Shara had a sense of pride. She liked every little bit of it. "Ah, that's another thing" Balgruuf interrupted. I have also given you permission to buy property in my city, I believe there is a small house open for sale, The Breezehome, I think it's called. Talk to my Steward he'll tell you more." With that, Balgruuf retreated to his throne and Shara was left with the unusual woman who was quiet since she joined. "Hello my thane. Let me introduce myself, I am Lydia, I am a Housecarl. I am sworn to protect you and all you own, Such as your house, your items," Shara was at the verge of a mental breakdown. Too many answers to questions that were still in her head, now more?

"I am a bit tired and I need the time to sleep as it is…" Shara looked outside one of the windows. "Jesus! No wonder I am as stone dead as a Draugr after too much nord mead!" The moon was high above and so were the lights. Shara said her goodbyes to Lydia and took off in the direction of the tavern. Getting a good night's sleep was high on Shara's list now. She retreated to the land of which only dreams were created.

A/N: OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD LAST THIS LONG! GOD LOVE BLIZZARD! And whatever comments that are positive or productive are welcome but flames and bad comments aren't. Those who do will be banned and their flames used for cooking a good homemade pie.


	2. Cycle Broken chapter 2

A/N: HHHEEEELLLLOOOO! Everyone! I am here with the second instalment to my other chapter which is the most biggest I have ever written. All the usual, tell me for any spelling mistakes or any wants to use my Shara

Disclaimer: I do not own elder scrolls blah-Dee-blah-Dee-blah. They are owned by their respected copyright owners. Blah-Dee-blah, Any use of these copyright infringements will result in a fine and maybe a ban from the internet. Blah blah… wait, WHAT!

Characters: F! Dragonborn/Dovahkiin Nord named Shara (OC). Aella (Aela whatever.) main two and a couple of others like Halgrind Whiterun guard (OC)-(NO SMUT OR LEMONS YET! NOT UNTIL AFTER THE COMPANION QUEST AND GREYBEARD INDUCTION TRAINING)

_This_- Thought

_**This**_- Words of Power

_This_- telepathy (rare)

Warnings: Bad language and intended innuendo, nothing bad.

On with the show!

**Cycle Broken**

After a few days of soaking up all the information on past to recent events from the Dragon War to Ysgramor, to the Civil War between the Stormcloaks and Imperials. It wasn't long until Shara felt out of place. She wasn't the one to be known as 'Thane, The Dragonborn' or 'Thane, The All Seeing Eye'. She couldn't even remember when the other title came from but it certainly wasn't when she went to Markarth Dwemer city and killed the man who was about to kill the woman. She just thought it was because no matter what she did, She was always there in the nick of time or ready to stop any fight just by saying a couple of words and a s little bloodshed as possible. Shara was ready, she has her seven grand of gold coins in her pocket, and she was ready to move from 'Thane, the Homeless one,' to 'Thane, The conqueror of Breezehome'.

Shara hated moving. She despised it, always going to a tavern. Coming out the next day to do some alchemy, make some weapons, go shopping, when she could do all that in a day's work. If she bought Breezehome then she thought it would make the alchemy and blacksmithing easier. She was correct. She moved up the stair to the room where Balgruuf would stand looking at the war maps. She saw Aventus Avenicci there instead. Right where he would be at this time, Shara wiped some of her red flowing hair out of the way and made her bobble that kept her hair up eve tighter and presentable.

She wanted to charm him to get a better deal. Shara didn't want to be obvious about it so she did her best in Dwarven armour. The whole set except the helmet was under her arm. She approached Aventus and spoke "I have been told there is a house for sale in Whiterun, is it possible to buy it and pay for the furniture and rooms?" she asked in a soothing voice, hopefully unnoticed yet had an effect. It did but it didn't phase the price. "Exactly six thousand and fifty-five gold pieces please" He said in a weird voice. He shuffled his expensive tunic and seemed to be trying to make something unnoticeable. Alas, Shara did notice it. She blushed at that point, turning her head away; _hopefully he won't notice the blush _she thought. Though she did have a tattoo as red as her hair on her right cheek that looked like a flame with a centre and side slightly gouged out. It worked. Luckily, Aventus got his act together and Shara just gave him the money and he answered. "Thank you for your purchase, your home should be ready for you in an hour" Shara gave a little courtesy and thank you as was needed to when someone of high status dismisses you. This was also needed between them. She noticed Aventus courtesy her as well giving a little "thank you, Thane, I hope you don't spread a rumour," Shara was surprised that Aventus actually noticed her blush. When she arose from her courtesy she lightly spoke, "of what, Steward?" with a smirk, he finally got the answer he was looking for.

After Shara left the Throne room, the Nord walked up to Lydia. The beautiful steel clad goddess looked at her and spoke "Honour to you, My Thane," Shara didn't like Lydia to do that; She wasn't the person to tolerate anyone who speaks to her like that. Shara was one of the people, so she must act like the people and respect each other. That was her way, yet, she let it be. Not for Lydia's case and Halgrind's case. "Oh, Come on Lydia, lighten up. We have a house now and we can both live in it without having to buy rooms and plus, you get your own room! And a bonus is, I am asking you to stop calling me by 'Thane' call me by my real name. I prefer to be called Shara. 'Thane' sounds like duty," She lightly smoothed in her words like silk. "But, My Thane, It is a requirement of the Housecarls to always call their respective leader by their highest rank. Irileth's 'Jarl' and so forth…" Shara just grumbled and waited and hour for the guards and workers to finish flowing into the house with metal, hammer and elbow grease. When it was finished, Halgrind walked up to her and said "Hey, Shara, your house is finished and now you can go inside"

Halgrind always called Shara by her first name because that is how Shara liked it. He also came up with a nickname. Shar, only missing one letter, but it's still short and sweet. The said woman gave the guard a good hug of appreciation and received one in return. After their little embrace, Shara gave a little thank you and in return he said in his calm and always happy voice, "Don't mention it, and plus, do take care of Lydia, She's my Sister and I don't want you getting her into trouble," the woman in question just crossed her arms and gave a little angry face at the mere mention of her safety "Don't worry, I will, plus, she can handle her own in battle, I've seen it way too much. She is one hell of a powerful kick. To set it off, just put her in front of an enemy and her axe can hit his head square on even when she's throwing it," Shara rubbed it in. "Now you're exaggerating ,My Thane," Shara just sighed and said "It's true, You hit him square in the forehead from at least a distance of….hmmm,…. About fifty meters?" Lydia blushed, even her status made her good in battle, even when she was talking to her subjectee. Shara then took off inside the house giving a farewell to Halgrind and stepped inside her new home.

It was comfy. A couple of bookshelves, a table, a weapon rack, a fire, a cooking spit, a couple of goblets and bowls. And that is just the beginning. After exploring the whole entire house, she finally sat down at the table and ate a big loaf of bread. It did taste delicious, yet Lydia was still not back from talking with her brother. After downing her bite of the loaf of bread, she made her way to the door. She could hear voices. Ones Lydia, Another's her brother. Muffled they were, but with Shara having a house with good insulating walls, they weren't good at sound. Only the bed room was the soundproof area. _I wonder why,_ Shara sarcastically asked herself. (Yep, I did two innuendos!) She placed her ear against the door and heard Lydia with a raised voice.

"Why do you act kindly around her brother, the last time you befriended someone, you married them, took all their money, ran them out of business and got them kicked out of the same house Shar lives now!" Shara just listened with even more interest as Halgrind spoke back in the same voice. "I may have been a player back then, but I have changed. I actually like Shar, She's funny, a fighter and most of all and she's powerful. She could put in a good word with Aela and promote me to general," She felt a sudden urge to jump out there and shout at the bastard.

But what came next actually filled her heart up with molten iron that was so soothing. "You will not come near her again, your little power plays and chances at living life like a king are not even likely to happen whilst I'm around. She is my only family now since mother and father disowned you and you left. You…LEFT! How could you! I had to follow you to keep you out of trouble, you aren't my family anymore and now my Thane will keep me safe" Shara's happiness rose so high but was crushed when Halgrind spoke next. "Do you love her? Do you Looooooove her? My God, My Sister's a Lesbian! I am going to report you to the Jarl and have you arrested for homosexuality. And then nothing will stop my Want for power, not even your little guardian angel!"

Shara just let Halgrind's voice disappear leaving Lydia out there alone. Only when she couldn't hear his voice did Shara make her move. She pulled out her Skyforge Steel Axe and left her shield on her back. Shara barged out of her house and saw Lydia there, on her knees, arms by her sides in defeat sobbing under her breath. "Lydia, Get inside, I will be back when I have dealt with your brother," Spoke Shara holding back her anger and rage. The surprise on Lydia's face was one of no price. But she didn't want to dawdle too long as the betraying guard got closer to his goal. Dragonsreach and, even worse, the Jarl Balgruuf.

Shara ran after Halgrind. She had taken off her helmet inside and left it there, leaving nothing to hide her malice and anger. '_Justice must be brought down on those too careless and stupid to follow it' _Shara thought. Reciting something someone had told her once. It sped her on even faster, her powerful blue eyes filled to the brim with hate and one thought.

'Blood for Blood'

Making her way to the tree just in front of Jorrvaskr and Dragonsreach, there were several guards there all seeming to draw their weapons when she rapidly zoomed toward them. "By order of Halgrind, We are to take you in," One of the guards spoke up. Shocked at how stupid Halgrind was, she just opened her mouth and let out a single word. _**"F**__**ὕ**__**ss!" **_the guards didn't even know what hit them, physically and verbally. Shara just dodged past each guard as they struggled to regain their posture and pursue the Thane. By the time they actually organised themselves, Shara was already kicking down the doors to Dragonsreach.

Shara looked toward the Jarl and Irileth with the guard knelt before him. Running up the steps screaming like a Dremora "Arrest that bastard!" or "Halgrind has betrayed Whiterun!" Several guards and men stood up from their posts or chairs. Looking to see what all the commotion was about. Shara just ran straight toward Halgrind as he turned around and muttered under his breath "oh, crap…" as Shara struck him square in the chest with a dive-tackle. Disorientated, Halgrind tried to regain his posture and command the Thane to be arrested for assault of a guard.

He never had the time before Irileth stood between the two. "That is enough!" Commanding the voice, the Thane backed down, but not Halgrind, as he saw his fellow guardsmen from outside come up behind the Thane. "Irileth, I have witnessed the abuse and trickery of this man. He has broken his oath to protect all of Skyrim and Whiterun. He twisted his sisters' words and is now trying to be rid of her!" Before Shara could even stop herself, The words came out just as powerful as a Word of Power.

Halgrind looked at the guards and nodded his head. The guards all drew their shields and swords, surrounding the Thane. "What is the meaning of this?" Balgruuf stood up from his chair commanding that the guards stand down. But it was too late. One guard had already attacked Shara from behind. Just barely scraping her skin. _Urg! Thank the Talos I had my Dwarven armour on _She thought as she whirled around drawing her axe and shield. Bashing the guard in his head, Shara struck the guard down, not killing him, but enough to give him a nice flesh wound.

She didn't see another guard attack the weakened area the previous guard struck. The blade going straight through her armour and under her ribs. Shara let out a Massive wail of pain and fear. "What the Fuck are you doing? Stand down!" Jarl and Irileth spoke up. Irileth drew her weapon and so did the jarl. Many of the guards who hadn't joined in also dew their weapons and waited for the carnage to stop.

Shar knew she was dying. The blade had punctured her lung and was now constricting her breathing. "If I am not to be rich and powerful, Then NO ONE WILL BE!" she heard Halgrind shout out in a maddened voice. Giving an almighty cackle. Shara struck out randomly at the guards surrounding her. She couldn't keep it up, Blood was dripping onto the floor from the open wound and was protruding out in massive quantities from her mouth. She was able to knock out two more of the guards but there were still five others.

She was doomed.

When she had lost the will to fight, Shara dropped her axe and shield and collapsed into a defeat kneel and waited for a final strike to end her life. One guard pulled up his sword to strike. But, at the last moment, a steel arrow protruded from in between his eyes. Blood spilling out over Shara. The Dwarven clad warrior just closed her eyes and fell to the floor. Only to hear a familiar voice of two people she had met, one very briefly and one she had been accompanied by the whole time she stayed here.

"SHARA!" The two shouted as darkness flooded her vision.

Taking her life force with her to meet Ysgramor.

A/N: OOOOOHHH! Like the cliff-hanger? I certainly did. You should know both the mysterious beings that came to Shara's rescue.

And as for Halgrind? He will be banished.


	3. Cycle broken chapter 3

A/N: third instalment. Hope you like it

I'm bringing Odahviing in a bit earlier than the game says so fair warning.

I think you know by now the drill so I won't repeat it as I AM ON A ROLL!

Off we go

**Cycle Broken**

"…She shouldn't be alive… How is that possible?" Shara opened her eyes. Her vision too blurry to see anything. So for the mean time, Shara just concentrated on the voices in the room. "…You know as well as I… She is no ordinary woman, you know how important she really is. Ysgramor must think highly of her." Shara realised that this was no language she had heard before. It sounded much like the Words of Power.

"Well, you were never supposed to be here, I only found you here Odahviing, because I know you want to escape Alduin's laws as much as I do, you know full well that this Dovahkiin wasn't even a normal girl. You should know that by now!" Shara realised it was a female voice, yet when she opened her eyes, she saw that her vision hadn't changed a bit. But, wait. It hadn't changed at all, that's because what she was seeing was snow, and lots of it. She looked around to see she was on top of a gigantic mountain, far taller than the rest.

She must be at the Throat of The World. Only fairy tales speak of such a place. She looked around for the two beings speaking only to see two dragons. Majestic and ferocious as they were, she never thought them to be the social type. "Yes, I know what she is and her destiny. But she can choose to change it. You were the one to bind your soul to her, Odahviing. You feel everything she feels, you smell what she smells, and you hear what she hears. Your foolishness to tip the balance of power has made you vulnerable. 'She will rise above all challenges, only destined to fail,' as so was the prophecy made by Ysgramor on his deathbed. You were raised to memorise that first line and I expect you to know the rest," The darker, more metallic dragon spoke. Hissing and roaring, the blood red dragon spoke more vigorously "I have recited it a thousand times to you, I remember it well, do not forget who it was who almost wiped out the whole of the Blades. Descendants worthy to carry knowledge the rest of Tamriel wasn't ready to hear. You brought them on the brink of destruction and now…"

The dragon seemed to pause and look up. Sniffing the air. "…wait, someone's here with us," The beast looked in the direction of Shara. The Nord could only freeze still. "She's here…" Fear evident on her face, the other dragon seemed to stiffen up and tried not to look scared. "How much did she hear?" it spoke quietly. The other dragon, with eyes as twinkling as gold and scales as deep crimson as freshly spilt blood, opened its mouth and gave a roar that blasted Shara from the top of the mountain and spiral down.

Down, down, down she went. Falling below the clouds as the unmissable shape of Whiterun came into view. She fell faster and faster, directly onto Dragonsreach and slipped through the ceiling to her lifeless body below her on a king sized bed. Shara hit her body hard. Jolting herself awake, Shara looked around the room. It was jarl Balgruuf's personal bedroom. It was an honour to even be here. Though her brain was more on the fact of how could she understand the dragons? What actually happened and all sorts. Shara moved her body to the edge of the bed, pulling her very thin, yet strong form off of the bed. Her bare creamy skinned feet landed on the cold surface below her. She tried pulling herself up, only to let out a yell of pain. She sat back down onto the bed and looked down at herself. She had a bandage wrapped around her chest as she saw blood by her side. Most likely from the stab the guard did earlier. She didn't know what the time was, or the date, or how long she was out. But adventure and answers awaited her. Shara pulled herself up, letting out whimpers of pain as the heat shot through her whole bod, feet to cranium.

Shara grabbed some clothing from the jarl's bedside table. It fitted her perfectly. It was probably there for when she woke up. As she dressed and admired herself in a nearby mirror, Shara wondered where everyone was at. With the feeling of worry, Shara shuffled towards the door. When she reached for the cold, hard, doorknob, Shara had to use up more energy to try and keep the blasted pain from overtaking her again. When she finally did open the door, she saw two familiar women she had come to admire and relate to.

Lydia was pacing the length of the landing and Aela sitting, fidgeting with her fingers. At the sound of the door opening, both of the women looked up simultaneously. Hope and fear evident on both their faces. There was a silence that felt like it lasted for aeons between them, only when Lydia wailed, "SHARA!" and ran towards the Thane. Lightly hugging her as to not injure her more. Aela joined in and began a small group hug. Shara could hear Lydia sobbing into her neck, wet tears landing on her clothes. Aela was the opposite, full of joy and happiness. Shara could only close her eyes and let the soothing feel of her friends destroy the pain in her side.

After another time that lasted for aeons in their minds, Lydia and Aela broke away, revealing them to be happy. "Shar… my Thane, I thought we'd lost you," Lydia spoke first. Holding back her own feelings and bringing her duty back. Aela just stood there and said "You sure gave us quite a fright there," In a very factual voice. Shara just pulled a smile, one of her most signature smiles and said. "I'm the Thane, It's going to take more than guard who went rogue and stab me through the back to kill me," Each one gave a little chuckle.

Lydia shouted out to the guards outside the living quarters to get the Jarl and Irileth. After a few minutes, both the Dark Elf and the Nordic king appeared from the throne room. Irileth just stood there next to Lydia whilst Balgruuf explained how long she had been out. "Thirty-eight hours!" Shara shouted. The Jarl just nodded and asked her to fill him in on what caused the little massacre. Shara explained all she could with accounts from Lydia and how aela came into all of this. "I went to get Aela as soon as the Thane chased Halgrind. I knew Shar… The Thane… Respected Aela above most others so I thought it would make sense on the fact that Aela should be there to help the Thane"

Shara blushed at the mention of her little respect for aela. Who didn't? Lydia seemed to know everything that went on. From local conspiracy theories to 'who killed who's chicken'. Literally. The Jarl then spoke in his accent that sounded very throaty. "Now, Halgrind has told his side of the story, and it is very different from yours. As you are Thane and Housecarl, You both agree on the same thing so I must think it is true. Also, there is another matter to discuss, what shall we do with Halgrind? I have heard he is banned from all but this hold. It would be disastrous if we kept him, so I was thinking. What shall we do with him?" Shara, Lydia, Irileth and aela thought hard until they all came to a decision of banishing him from this hold. Putting a bounty of two hundred gold pieces on his head and allow him to suffer a fate worse than death. Exile.

After putting the matter aside, Irileth suggested that they leave the Dragonborn to rest and gather her strength for tomorrows Exile


	4. Chapter 4

**Cycle Broken**

A/N: Hello again, sorry for the exceptionally long update but many self-problems got in the way. I have also been PM-ed CONSTANTLY about how my style of writing is centred and to convert it. And so to please the masses, I have changed it.

Thank you loyal subscribers as well for also PM-ing me to get off my backside and I say thank you.

Anyways, let's continue.

Where was I? oh yes…

I disclaim everything from henceforth to belong to the corresponding producer Bethesda.

**Chapter…6?**

Life went on as normal. Shara had to be escorted for a while to everywhere she went. The capture of Halgrind wavered the Whiterun soldiers. Corruption was everywhere. People couldn't… or more rightly will not see it for their own eyes… They just knew it was there.

Back at the small cottage of Breezehome, the redheaded Nord Shara and her Housecarl Lydia were tucking into dinner like usual. Shara had whipped up a quick homemade pie and some freshly baked bread and was sipping down some Alto Wine. No conversation. Just the sounds of munching and slurping. The tension was high at the sudden realisation that Halgrind had been… to put it heavenly, an asshole.

Now, Shara had the option, as was Skyrim's policy, that the victim should decide the fate of the culprit. If the victim were not there, however, the Jarl will decide. But as Shara thinks deeply into the matter, the less she heard of the real world. She also had the burden of her dreams on her which seemed… even more odd than the dream itself.

After finishing her dinner, Shara and Lydia proceeded out. Shara no longer clad In her Dwarven attire but more in the usual clothes she would have worn. A necklace still adorned the Nord unseen to this time. It had a pearl mirrored on either side with an amethyst similar, a Ruby, Sapphire and medium sized diamond in the centre. It glowed with an ominous light which seemed otherworldly to passers-by… if they noticed it.

She wore a nice tailored dress fitted to her by a close friend which fitted her perfectly. Colours of many types mixed and formed to make a spectacle never seen before. It fitted her well, it showed how others thought of her. Ever changing. Walking down the Whiterun 'Bazaar' as some called it, Shara got flanked by none other than the famous huntress herself. Aela.

"Have you come to a decision, Dragonborn?" she smoothly asked. Snapping out of her daze, Shara cocked her head. "Sorry? What did you say?" she replied. "I said, have you come to a decision?" Shara cocked her head even more "On what?" Aela looked at her in surprise. "You know… What to do with the corrupted traitor." Recoiling slightly Shara confirmed, slightly feeling out of place. "Oh… that… yes, I have" Aela then grabbed Shara's hand and told her to follow. Taking a slow walk up to the Jarls palace of Dragonsreach, She was greeted by a small crowd around the white tree which she hadn't discovered what it was called. Finally making it past the crowd, Shara walked up the flights of steps to the palace. Entering, the Jarl Balgruuf greeted her. "Welcome, Dragonborn, have you come to a decision?" he said with an accent many Nords carried. Giving a nod in reply, Balgruuf barked to her Housecarl to bring Halgrind in heavy shackles.

Hours passed in the cold, northern sun as Halgrind stepped down from Dragonsreach jail and brought before the Talos statue. The brown haired man looked worse for wear and a bit mad but never better. He received many boos and hisses and the occasional rotten fruit "Now, to decide the fate of the traitor Halgrind, The Dragonborn has decided to…" the Jarls Housecarl started. Shara stepped forward and stood next to the Jarl.

Shara noticed a headsman with the oversized axe flanked by a priest and a guard with a key. Possibly meaning no head, rehabilitation or life sentence in jail. Shara then proceeded to gaze at the crowd noticing Lydia, her Housecarl almost in tears. It must be hard for her to see her brother like this and yet to see his fate come down to one word. It was either death or pain for Halgrind. Death or pain… Death or pain. Shara weighed her choices before coming to a decision no one has heard at a conviction.

"I choose…" The tension grew as Shara heard the crowd go silent. "Exile" in a firm but forceful voice murmurs grew from the crowd and Shara looked at Lydia, her tears rolling down her face, her expression that of shock and disbelief. The Jarl looked at her and questioned her "What?" Shara repeated louder and clearer. "I Choose… Exile!" Lydia had a more potent smile that was a cross between happiness and deviousity ( is that a word?)

The headsman gave a little grunt as he turned along with the priest and guard. "You heard her then! Unshackle me and through me into the gutter… FOR I SHALL BE EXILED! I like that… sort of like a saying I heard from a traveller with a beard who carried a staff and kept on saying he arrives exactly when he means to" came the sentence from Halgrind The Housecarl got over her stunned face and proceeded to push the scum up and away and out the door of Whiterun.

Pushing him onto the firm earth, The Jarl barked "Halgrind, I sentence you to exile from Whiterun and her Hold, if you are found anywhere near or in Whiterun and the hold she resides, you shall be met with extreme violence!" Halgrind gave a small chuckle and muttered to himself " I like this… the drama… it escalates, how will he react now? Find out after the break"

Watching him get up and go was painful for Lydia who now stood by Shara's side. Lydia placed her head on Shara's shoulder and whispered to the Dragonborn "Thank you"

A/N: How'd you like that? I know I spoiled it last chapter but I was high on life and hyper on coke (COCA COLA… don't get any ideas) but still… peace out


End file.
